Walder Frey
Walder Frey is a minor character in the first season. He is played by guest star David Bradley and only appears in "Baelor." Walder Frey is the Lord of the Crossing and the head of House Frey. He has allied himself with King Robb Stark in the War of the Five Kings in exchange for a marriage contract. Biography Background Walder Frey is the Lord of the Crossing and the head of House Frey, a vassal family of House Tully of the Riverlands. His house is noted for its overwhelming fertility and he has over one hundred descendents. He rules the The Twins and its surrounding lands, controlling the strategically important crossing of the River Trident. He has been married seven times and is almost ninety years old when the series begins.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Frey - Walder Frey entryHBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Frey entry Season 1 Catelyn Stark meets a knight of House Frey at the Crossroads Inn and asks after Lord Walder's health. The knight replies that Lord Walder is well and is planning to celebrate his 90th birthday by taking a new wife. Tyrion Lannister laughs derisively at the news."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" Robb Stark's army arrives at the Twins. Robb needs to cross the river to gain a tactical advantage over the Lannister forces. Catelyn tells Robb that Walder Frey is slippery and not to be trusted, despite his allegiance to her father. Fearing that Walder would attempt to imprison Robb and sell him to the Lannisters, Catelyn volunteers to negotiate with him."Baelor" On entering the Twins Catelyn finds Walder and his vast brood of sons, grandsons and bastards incessantly bickering. Fed up with their whining, Walder agrees to Catelyn's request to dismiss them - including his new wife, Joyeuse Erenford - while they negotiate. An alliance is formed; in return for permission to cross and the service of Walder's troops, Robb will marry one of Walder's daughters or grandaughters. Additionally Arya, when recovered, will marry Walder's son Waldron. Robb must also take another son, Olyvar Frey, as a squire. Robb consents to the match, even after his mother indicates that Walder's daughters are not particularly attractive. Appearance In the books In the Song of Ice and Fire novels, Walder Frey, the Lord of the Crossing, is an ancient (over 90), irascible and cranky old lord who rules over a vast brood of children, grandchildren, bastards, nieces and nephews. His house has grown rich by building and maintaining the Twins, two castles that control the only crossing over the Green Fork of the River Trident for hundreds of miles. He is proud and haughty, but also crafty. He is known to his liege lord, Hoster Tully, as the 'Late Lord Frey' after delaying his arrival to assist Robert's Rebellion until the outcome had already been determined. In the books, Lord Frey is also bald and too gouty to move by himself Walder Frey is notable for appearing - as a toddler - in The Mystery Knight, the third of George R.R. Martin's Tales of Dunk and Egg short stories set almost ninety years before the events of the main series, making him the only character to appear in both the prequels and the main saga. See also * Walder Frey at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (major spoilers from the books). References Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:House Frey Category:House Tully Category:Lords